Summer Shuffle
by GleekR5er
Summary: So I put my music on shuffle and whatever song comes up, I write a chapter based upon that song, with lyrics to help you understand.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Shuffle

I Almost Do

It's a Saturday night, middle of spring, and it's pouring rain outside. Nights like these I miss Austin the most, because whenever it rained on a Saturday night, we always had a movie night. Not really watching the movie, just talking and laughing, learning new things about each other every second of the night. Austin and I broke up about two months ago, our friendship and partnership going along with it.

_I bet this time of night you're still up  
I bet you're tired from a long, hard week  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city  
And I bet sometimes you wonder about me_

And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Everytime I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do

I bet you think I either moved on or hate you  
'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply  
I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you  
And risk another goodbye

And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Everytime I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do

We made quite a mess, babe  
It's probably better off this way  
And I confess, babe  
That in my dreams you're touching my face  
And asking me if I want to try again with you

_And I almost do_

And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Everytime I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do

I bet this time of night you're still up  
I bet you're tired from a long, hard week  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city  
And I hope sometimes you wonder about me 

So here I sit, watching the rain at my desk, phone in hand ready to call him once and for all, just to see how he's doing. I go into the contacts on my phone, scroll down till I see his name, and call him. But just as he picks up, I panic and hang up. what would I say to him? It's raining and I want to watch movies and talk and laugh like old times? No, that wouldn't go down so great considering I was the one who broke up. sighing, I throw my phone back on my bed and close the blinds so I wouldn't have to deal with the heart ache of missing the one guy I truly did and still do love.


	2. Wanted

Summer Shuffle

Wanted

Here I am sitting down at the table me and my friends were assigned at for prom, alone. I was supposed to come with Dallas, but he obviously stood me up. We were only coming as friends, which was fine with me, but it still hurt. then all of a sudden, the lights shut off and everybody starts freaking out. I roll my eyes at them. And then, a single spot light lights up on the stage, showing Austin standing in front of the microphone. I hadnt talked to him for about a month and it was slowly killing me. And from what Dez has told me, its slowly killing Austin too. "Uh, hey guys. Do you think I could get a light on the most beautiful girl here, Ally Dawson?" I stand up at that looking at him. The only thought that was running through my mind was what is he doing? And before I know it, the spot light is on me. Now, I would be running out of the ballroom if I still had my stage fright, which I luckily don't.

"Look Ally, I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I was a complete jerk to you and you didn't deserve that at all. You were just trying to tell me the truth and I ignored you. but you were right. my feelings for you were confused with my feeling for Kira. But I've made my decision and I hope you're cool with it." Kira. He would always choose Kira and I need to learn and accept that. and then my favorite country song came on. Wanted by Hunter Hayes. And Austin is the only one who knows that that is the only country song I ever listen to. You could say its my guilty pleasure.

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
(Yeah)  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted

Austin continued singing up until he got about two to four inches away from me. "Austin you can't win every girl's heart just by singing her favorite song." I pause, as his hopeful smile fades into a disappointed frown. "But you've won mine." I smile, hugging him tight. He seemed shocked for a few seconds before he wound his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.


End file.
